Transcutaneous medical devices are useful in medicine for providing the enhanced functionality of a wholly implantable medical device while avoiding many of the complications associated with a wholly implantable device. For example, transcutaneous analyte sensors are generally minimally invasive compared to wholly implantable sensor, and are capable of measuring an analyte concentration for a short period of time (e.g., three days) with similar accuracy as in a wholly implantable sensor.